Grow Old With me'
by Sassydivergent
Summary: A fanfiction on what would have happened if divergents weren't a threat and if Tobias and Tris lived together for the rest of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Tris opened her eyes, she had twenty three minutes before her alarm went off. Tobias was curled up to her, clearly still asleep by the look of things. He always looked so innocent while he was sleeping next to her. It was an early sunrise today, and the day of the next choosing ceromony. This day last year, Tris wasn't tris at all. She was Beatrice Prior, the selfless abnegation girl who was so unsuspecting and independent. But now, she was Tris, the selfish and the brave dauntless seventeen year old who was now a trainer for transfers along with her boyfriend, Tobias Eaton. Tris remembered when she was a transfer, when she first arrived and the first task they were given was to jump off a train. And then they were made to jump off a building. And that was when she first met Tobias, the stern and unfriendly dauntless trainer who she grew to love. Speaking of Tobias, he was slowly waking up, mumbling some words that Tris couldn't quite understand. Twelve more minutes until her alarm went off. Well, if she had twelve minutes to spare, then why not spend some time with Tobias before they both had to go? He had fully woken up now and was staring at Tris, whilst they were both lying down facing eachother. There were no words to say, they could speak to Eachother with looks and didn't even need to talk to know what either of them were thinking. Nine minutes until they had to leave. Tobias was now holding Tris' hands underneath the duvet cover. They preferred the silence between them, especially after long hours of training, to hear nothing but the sound of their deep breaths. His hands were cold, he looked nervous. His breaths were faster and Louder than usual. His eyes had a sort of sadness to them too. Tris was the one to break the silence. "I love you Tobias Eaton." She said quietly "I love you too Tris Prior," he replied. They sat in silence a little longer, then the alarm finally went off.

Being a trainer was one of the jobs in dauntless, one which Tris and Tobias both chose. This year, there would be two trainers per each group so they were both working together, making the transfers tougher and more dauntless. Tris often wondered if there would be any divergents in this group of dauntless. But divergents weren't a threat anymore, divergents were treated as normal people, no one cared if you were divergent or not. Tris just wished that everything Was like this a year ago. Then maybe there wouldn't be anyone hunting down her type or threatening to kill her. Tobias had already gone downstairs, he had an important meeting about dauntless Leaders and couldn't be late. She decided to go and knock on Christinas door, wanting some company from her best friend before they had to go and meet the new transfers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I haven't been able to post much today but I will be working on the story tonight so by tommorow, we should have at least another 500 words :) Thank you for all the favourites, here is the start of chapter two. -Sassydivergent**

"God take a chill pill Tris!" Christina laughed. "Is anything bad really going to happen?" "Do you remember that time when we had to jump off the train together and got cuts and bruises all over Chris?" Tris said. Immediately changing the subject, Christina asked "Have you seen Will at all? He said he would meet me here this breakfast before work..." "No, is this about your date?" Tris giggled. "Well it's alright for you stiff! You have your tough, not scared of anything boyfriend around for whenever you need him!" Christina laughed. "Once a candor, always a candor," Tris muttered. Christina elbowed Tris in the arm, laughing back at her. Christina was Tris' first and best friend, no matter what they went through. "Tris!" A voice called from around the corner. It was Tobias, he had obviously gotten out of his meeting earlier than expected. "Come on, I want to show you something," He smiled. Tris got up, saying goodbye to Christina, and followed her boyfriend.

It was two hours until the new dauntless arrived in the faction. Tris could feel the rush of adrenaline racing through her as she grabbed Tobias' hand. They walked next to each other, their steps in sync and their shadows racing across the grass. She had no idea where he was taking her but figured he was doing it for a reason. He tightened his grip on her hand.  
"Close your eyes Tris," Tobias smiled.  
Tris slowly closed her eyes and let Tobias guide her to where he was taking her. It was a windy day, her hair was blowing about behind her shoulders and she could feel goosebumps rising from her skin as the cold air hit her.  
"So then mystery man," Tris giggled, "Where are you taking me?"  
"I don't want to spoil anything for you but lets just say it's a place very close to both of us," Tobias replied.  
Tris couldn't remember the last place she went which was very close to both her and Tobias apart from the faction, Abnegation, but that was all behind them now. It seemed like a long walk, why couldn't they have just taken the train? Tobias suddenly let go of Tris' hand, she could hear footsteps running away from her.  
"Don't leave me here! Where are you, dauntless rebel?" Tris laughed.  
"Wait right there...Open your eyes!" Tobias said.  
And Tris opened her eyes. She was standing right next to the big wheel, the abandoned wheel that last year they climbed up together, to get a better view of the dauntless compound.  
"Come on then!" Tobias shouted as he started climbing up the wheel.


End file.
